


Up on the rooftop

by WarwomanWay



Series: Sterek Days of Christmas [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas fail, M/M, Stiles is a Little Shit, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While hanging Christmas lights Derek gets stuck on the roof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up on the rooftop

Derek huffed in frustration as he stared down below him. How in the hell did he let Stiles talk him to this? Oh yeah the human's stupid pouty lips, that did it almost every time and now Derek was stuck on the roof of the Stilinski residence.

Completely stuck. The ladder he was using had fell over and crashed to the ground below. The sheriff wasn't due back until later that night, and Stiles was in the house doing whatever he was doing, Derek suspected the human was inside mocking him.

"Got them lights hung up yet Sourwolf?" Stiles calls out from the ground.

Derek growled in frustration before answer with a simple yes.

"Then what are you still doing up there?" The teen was way to amused causing the werewolf to huff.

"I'm stuck." Derek mumbled.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that." He yelled back almost laughing.

"I'm stuck." Derek yells this time and Stiles couldn't control the burst of giggles that came out of his mouth.

Derek growled, stupid mocking human boyfriend he thought annoyed. If he ever got down Stiles was  _so_ going to regret this.

"And why can't you just jump down?" He asks raising an eyebrow. 

Derek sighs running a rough hand through his hair. He might be a werewolf with fast healing but doesn't mean he actually wants to risk a broken limb because regardless of healing factor that shit hurts. "Just get me down Stiles." 

"Sheesh no need to get huffy. " Stiles replied already getting the ladder set back up to let the trapped wolf down. 

Finally off of the roof Derek slammed Stiles back against the house in a fashion that was similar to the way they interacted when the first met.

"You are such a little shit." Derek tells his human before slamming his mouth over Stiles kissing him roughly.

Pulling away Stiles grinned and pinched Derek's butt. "Come inside, I baked cookies."


End file.
